The NHGRI Office of Outreach and Science Education plans, advertises, and coordinates this course on genome technology each summer. The course goal is to update college faculty from institutions with substantial minority enrollment on the latest developments in genetic technology, medical genetics and ethics. Furthermore, the course facilitates the incorporation of this information into their everyday classroom teaching and cultivates minority student interest in genome research. Participants are solicited from across the country from advertisements in science and teaching journals and professional publications, as well as Internet postings and e-mails. Applicants provide a letter stating their interest, a letter of support from their department chair or supervisor and a resume. The course consists of didactic information on a variety of areas involving genome research, providing both an overview of the subject/technology and information on the latest developments in that area. Participants also tour the NHGRI Intramural laboratories and learn first-hand about emerging technologies of interest. The course offers information on other topics such as the ethical impact of genetic research, career opportunities in genetics, uses of genetic databases and grant-writing skills. The participants teach student populations which include: Hispanics, Native Americans and African-Americans. Participants complete course evaluations to determine the effectiveness of the course and its impact on their teaching. This short course impacts a wide range of students, as these faculty members disseminate the information they learned at NIH. It will have a national impact and will help to foster minority student interest and participation in genetic research. - Minority Education